


You'll Always Be Home In My Arms

by keep_on_zoinking (orphan_account)



Series: I Really Like You A Lot [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is Harry, M/M, Part Two, ask zayn if he gives a motherfuck, flirty-ish dicks, he doesn't, liam still doesn't do much, louis is still a bitch but he cares i promise, niall centric kind of, niall is still happy but him and harry are dicks to each other, not exactly what i wanted but i'll take it, still supernatural theme, zayn is just a bad ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keep_on_zoinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys head out to a haunted house to get rid of a ghost problem and they're all idiots. Niall and Harry go off together and the others team up. A very interesting tale of just how much Harry likes Niall and how they all act like dicks but love each other, Truly riveting.</p><p>Alternatively: Niall Will You Stop Being A Damsel In Distress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be Home In My Arms

V.  
It had been a year since I met Niall. Him and Zayn evened out the group, what with Louis and Liam, I had always been a third wheel. I was still included of course, a part of the team, but there's only so much you can do with a couple.

After we had saved our little damsel in distress, we never really parted ways. Niall said that he missed Liam and Louis and he wanted to stay, so Zayn did as well. We all had our ups and downs, used to smaller groups and then having five boys on the same hunts, sharing hotel rooms, god, _sharing the bathroom_. Hotels only come with one, you know. So we eventually learned that Liam and Louis get their own room and the rest of us share another. It's just how it works.

It's really interesting being an outsider in a group of old friends. Almost like being in a sit-com. I like to just sit back and watch the boys interact. Like right now, of course I'm not the outsider anymore, Christ, the things I've seen living with these assholes. Right now, Liam is talking to Louis _calmly_ and Louis is yelling, flailing his arms around wildly. What is going on?

"Leeyum! He just invades my space! All. The. Time." Louis sent a pointed glare towards Niall. _Hm._

"It's not my fault that your boyfriend over here likes to take up the bathroom all the time! How much time do you need Louis? If your quiff gets any higher your ears will pop!"

Louis gasped, "You little-" Louis reached across to where Niall was sitting and Liam restrained him around the middle.

"You with your Irish accent, and your freckles all over the place! Why do you need that many freckles, you leprechaun! Come! Here!" Louis was trying really hard to I don't even know but it involved Niall and probably some type of revenge.

"What is going on in here!" Zayn complained as he came in from his room where he had previously been sleeping. 

"Z he's being mean to me!" Niall ran behind his brother and hid there.

Zayn looked at Niall for a second, then to Louis, who had stopped flailing and was now laying half on Liam and hanging off the couch. Zayn raised an eyebrow then directed his gaze to me. "What is going on?"

"I don't really know. Something about the massive amount of time Louis spends in the bathroom, Niall's Irishness? I don't know." I replied.

Niall and Louis both harrumphed. "I do not spend that much time in the bathroom, ya twat." Louis swatted Liam's arms away and straightened himself out. "And you need to learn how to knock, mister." He looked at Niall for a moment and then laughed. And, Niall being Niall, joined in.

Zayn rolled his eyes and stalked off to the kitchen. Preferring to be with the quiet comfort of Zayn than the loud laughs of the others, I followed to the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, hotels don't make them big so it's no surprise.

"Hey Zaynie." I said.

Zayn just made a low noise and began to make a cup of coffee.

"Here, let me." Zayn does a lot for us, me in particular. Not only in the heroic he's saved my ass a thousand times because I was too busy staring at Niall to notice the werewolf a foot away from my face kinda way. The little things. Like when there's a storm, I can shove a knife through a demon but I've always been afraid of thunder. Whenever it starts storming, Zayn lets me sit on his lap and he drags a hand through my hair until I'm okay. How he always makes sure we're okay after a job, making sure none of us are bleeding profusely or broken. When he makes me my favorite breakfast on bad days. The little things. The least I can do is make him a cuppa.

I reach for his favorite cup and add milk, no sugar and a dash of vanilla, because that's how Zayn likes it. "So when are we heading out?" I ask.

"Probably later today, midnight most likely. Ghosts prefer the dark nowadays, so." I nodded and handed him his cup. "Cheers." With that, we headed out to where the others were. No longer yelling, or laughing. Just Niall curled up between Liam and Louis, Liam softly petting his hair and a soft smile gracing his face. Harry cooed. _So precious_.

VI.  
Due to the fact that there are only so many cheap hotels around our most recent job, we had to drive a couple hours. I t was already pretty late, we left at midnight about an hour ago and we were still in the car. Zayn had opted to drive because Zayn always drives ("No. No one is driving this car except for me. When I die, Styles, then you can do whatever you want with it, but until then, no."). Liam sat beside him in the passenger seat because Liam was the most trustworthy to give directions. Louis and Niall were sitting in the back with me. Niall had claimed that he wanted to be next to me because, "You're warm, Styles. Zayn never has the heat on and with you, I won't die of hypothermia." Louis wanted to sit next to me because, "I need you Curly! Keep that Irish thing away from me. The last time I sat by him, he poked me for an hour straight and I was bruised! Bruised I tell you! Goddamn bony fingers on that one."

Niall had been singing along with the radio, loud and clear. His voice was so pretty. His _face_ was so pretty. Everything about Niall was great. Like when he woke up, his accent was thick and his words ran together. His cheeks were rosier than they were normally and his eyes were all squinty. In all honesty, Niall looked drunk when he woke up. It was cute though. Just like now, Niall had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I was trying not to move because if I move, this little angel may wake up and having him use me as a pillow gives me butterflies. 

Louis was leaned forward, his face against the back of Liam's chair, stroking his boyfriend's short hair. It was really cute because Louis always did this before a hunt, he always had, even before they were together. Liam stopped for a moment and took Louis' hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. _Aww._ Louis scrunched up his nose and just held hands with Liam. I want a relationship like theirs.

Well, I guess before I start on relationship goals I should get a relationship. A relationship with a certain tiny, pale, blond boy who talks too much. I really like Niall. A lot. I don't know when it happened, but it did and whenever I look at him, I get serious butterflies. I know I'm supposed to be all tough and bad ass and not some blushy cupcake that can't handle it when Niall so much as looks at me but, I can't help it. He does things to me. Not in a weird way.

VII.  
When we got to the so-called _"Haunted Mansion of Josiah Grove"_ , Liam decided to go with the classic, "Let's split up, gang!" 

Liam, Louis and Zayn went together to look downstairs and Niall and I went up. Yay.

"Here ghosty, ghosty." Niall called. "Heard you've been causin' real trouble around here. Killing idiot teenagers who venture into your house here."

"Ni? Aren't we kinda idiot teenagers who ventured into the house?" 

"Um... Shut up, Harry. What do you know?"

 _I know that you're the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life and I think I love you._ , "A lot more than you do, asshat."

Niall laughed but his giggles were cut short by a moan. Classic ghost shit. The room started to shake and a picture frame or two fell off the wall. Then it was quiet. As in no sudden emergence of a ghost, no "Who has disturbed my slumber?", nothing. It was unnerving. 

Niall gave a short hum and then he was flung against the wall opposite. Before I could do anything, I was shoved into the wall beside him.

"You have fore shamed my home and therefore must be eliminated!" I heard it, the creaky voice of a woman, but where was it coming from?

A scream began to emit from all around the room. It was so loud. The walls began to rattle, it seemed as if the room was swinging along with the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The scream got louder and I couldn't move, I was pinned against the wall. I tried to look over at Niall, he looked scared yet determined. Good. That's good.

Everything stopped. The scream cut off and the room stopped moving, but I was still on the wall. What? The chandelier crashed to the floor and I flinched. 

There was a bang on the door. "Niall! Harry! Are you okay?" It was Zayn. 

"Yeah! We're fine!" I yelled back. I looked at Niall. He nodded. "It's okay." I whispered to him.

"The door won't open! Hang in there boys! We're gonna try to find this bitch's body and get you out of there, okay?" Louis called through the door.

"Alright Tommo!" Niall replied.

I heard their footsteps retreating from outside the door. A sound much like a nail on a chalk board came from the corner of the room and, slowly, the image of a woman dragging a pitchfork behind her appeared. 

"Do you know how I died?" She asked. It was the same voice that was screaming earlier. She kept talking, "I was murdered! I was innocent and burned at the stake! I'm not a witch, I promise. I'm not a killer."

 _What?_ "Look lady, you are a killer. Or else we wouldn't be here. Now, if you would kindly allow my comrade and I down from here, we'll take care of-" Niall broke off his sentence with a gasp and a hiss.

A long scratch appeared down his face. "You! You are just like the ones who ended me! Ignorant and unfair. I will end you!" The ghost yelled.

Niall cried out in pain, but only for a second. What's wrong with him? What's happening? Red started to show up in jagged lines down his front. Great, now Niall's hurt and Zayn's gonna kill me.

"You will pay for what you have done, fool! You cannot end me! I am-" She gasped and clutched her chest. She looked up with a glare, "You will both pay for what happened to me! I will end you!"

I felt burning pain all down my back and chest, across my face. I was being covered in scratches. _Oh, she must be a poltergeist, fantastic._

She started fading out, disappeared all together and then popped back all together. She look terrified. Her pale eyes wide as saucers, her eyebrows up to her hairline, mouth opened in a shocked 'O'. She screamed and her form burned away into ash and silence fell through the room. I fell to my knees but managed to catch Niall.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. There was blood running down his face and I began to dab at it.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" He looked a bit shaken. 

"I'm okay."

VIII.  
Niall was fine, Louis cleaned him up. I made him get taken care of first, he got the worst of it. I waited on the trunk, Niall beside me as Louis explained what happened while we were upstairs.

"So, we found a kinda secret entrance to a basement area leading from the kitchen. Liam thought there was a good chance something was down there, he's so smart, because these crypts are always hidden. So we crawled through, stop moving Niall, and found a short hallway with a door at the end of it. It was locked so your brother kicked it down like the bad ass he is and we went on through. Niall! Stop moving!" Louis said.

"I'm sorry! It stings is all."

"Yes I know that, but I need to fix you up. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, your brother kicked down the door and we walked in and there it was. A huge cross and a skeleton tied up on it, Salem Witch Trials, I'm guessing. I mean this one was certainly a witch, huh? So, we pulled her down and lit her up. Burned fast, too. Gone in a heart beat. And you two chuckle fucks are banged up like nothing else, I don't know what you did but." Louis put down the cloth he was using to clean up Niall's cuts and gave him a kiss on the head. "All done, love. Next!" 

He moved over to me and began to clean up my cuts. "So, how _did_ you two get so scratched up?" So Niall and I told him. Starting from when we split up to being thrown against the wall to the weird stuff the ghost said to the scratching up bit, "Well, makes sense that Niall and his mouth started this." Louis said.

"Yep. He just had to mouth off the lady and get himself all scratched up. It's the Irish in him." I said, smirking towards Niall.

He flicked me in the arm. "Hey! I just got patched up!"

He shook his head and laughed, "You're so stupid." He leaned into me and hugged me across the shoulders, "But I love you." He tucked his face into my neck. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his hair. "I love you too." _Just not in the way you mean it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot! Leave a comment, a kudos, your first born child, I'm not picky. Probably more Narry to come. We're getting there together. Bye! Love


End file.
